Ship of Dreams
by CeaCee
Summary: It's Titanic but with Jelsa! Elsa is a rich upper class snob, who just happens to be on the grand ship Titanic. Her polar opposite, Jack Frost, is also sailing on the large vessel. What will happen when their paths cross? Chapter 7 is up! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ah here it is! The first chapter to Titanic. I've been writing my butt off all weekend to post this for you guys. I hope it's good. Let me know if you guys like the idea. I thought it would be fun. Read and Enjoy! **

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the car, her blue high heels touching down on the pavement. The smell of salty sea air came to her nose, and the sound of conversations from many different people made their way to her ears. The sun burned bright into her eyes as she gazed upon the large vessel that was docked a few feet away from her. She had to suppress a groan. Oh how Elsa didn't want to board the Titanic. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

She looked up at Hans, her new fiance. Elsa rolled her eyes, speaking to him an annoyed tone, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

Hans chuckled, "You can be blase about some things Elsa, but not the Titanic. It's over 100 feet longer than Mauritania." He gestured to the grand ship. It really did take Elsa's breath away, but she didn't want to give Hans that satisfaction. "And far more luxurious," He added, before turning to her mother. He whispered in Cora's ear, "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress."

Cora smiled, and laughed a little, her eyes eventually coming to rest upon Titanic. She stepped forward a bit, in utter shock. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?"

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship," Hans said, buzzing with excitement. He took out his pocket watch, checking the time, "Ladies, we better hurry."

"Wait for me!" A perky voice called from behind.

Cora spun around, "Anna! You're late." Anna was the youngest daughter, and not well mannered. Cora eyed her daughter's wrinkled clothing and messy hair.

Anna ran up to her mother and sister, panting, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's yes, Anna. A lady never should use a word so simple as 'yeah'," Cora scolded. Anna only shrugged, and followed the rest of the group.

They walked through the crowd of people, and up the gangway. Hans kept talking about how amazing the ship was. Elsa nodded when appropriate, but tried her best to ignore him. Hans annoyed her in ways she couldn't describe. She considered what the consequences of throwing him off the gangway would be. Probably not good.

The family walked inside the ship. Everything was brightly lit, causing the marble floors to sparkle. Elsa could smell the fresh paint, and a slight smile came to her lips. Being able to go on the Titanic's first voyage was very special. She was honored to be one of her first passengers. But then her memory came back to her. Elsa was not traveling on the Titanic because she wanted to. No, she was a slave, being carried back to America in chains. Once she was back in the States, she would marry Hans, and the freedom she had would be gone. Her smile faded, and was replaced with a blank expression.

* * *

Jack and his friend Hiccup were sitting inside a local bar. They were playing an hand of poker, trying their hardest to win the game against two Norwegian men. The bets were high, two tickets onto the Titanic. Jack wanted them badly, as he wished to return to his home in America. Hiccup, coming from Scotland, just wanted an adventure.

Hiccup turned to his friend, "Jack, you are positive? You bet everything we have." His voice was filled with worry.

Jack looked at him, amusement playing in his blue eyes. He eyed the brutes that that were playing the game suspiciously, before answering Hiccup's question. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

Hiccup sat back in his chair, unable to hide his anxiety. He wanted the tickets badly, but he also didn't want to lose what little money he had. But he put his faith in Jack, and drew another card from the deck.

"Sven?" Jack question the man to his left. Sven looked at Jack angrily, and swapped card with the young boy. Jack discarded it, and pulled one from the deck. He wasn't able to hide the smirk on his face when he saw what he had drawn. He looked to the other player, Olaf, who was sweating profusely. Jack was positive now that he had won. "Alright," he said, "The moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Hiccup?" He looked to his nervous friend, who slammed his cards down on the table. He had nothing. Jack shrugged, "Olaf?" The sweaty man placed his cards face up. Nothing. "Sven?" Sven showed his cards, smiling like a mad man. Jack took in a deep breath, "Oh. Two pair. I'm sorry Hiccup." Jack shook his head.

"Sorry?" Hiccup started to shout. "You bet all of my money, and lost!"

"I'm sorry that you're not going to see your father again for a long time. Cause we are going to America!" Jack showed his cards, "Full house, boys!"

Both Hiccup and Jack took the tickets and money in their hands. They whooped and cheered, clutching the precious pieces of paper in their hands. Olaf rose out of his chair, punching Sven in the face. Jack looked at the man sprawled on the ground, his smile growing even wider.

He laughed, and kissed his ticket. "I'm going home."

Hiccup hugged Jack, "And I'm going to America!"

But the bartender spoke up, "No mate. Titanic is going to America in five minutes."

The white haired boy looked to his friend, "Shit Hiccup! Come on! We got to go!"

They raced out of the bar, pushing past people. They shouted encouragement and directions to each other. Their hearts raced as the time ticked by. They didn't want to miss their once in a lifetime opportunity. They ran up the lower class gangway, showing their tickets to the checker. He allowed them to enter.

As they walked through the small halls, they talked with enthusiasm. "We're going to be living the high life now. We're a couple of swells!" Jack smiled brightly. "Practically god damned royalty!"

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh, "I can't believe we made it."

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" Jack patted him on the shoulder.

Jack and Hiccup emerged out onto the deck. The ship was sailing off, its horn blowing loudly in the air. Both stood up on the railing, waving to the people who were standing on the dock. Many of the other passengers were doing this as well. Jack shouted his goodbyes, and Hiccup did as well.

Slowly Titanic pulled away from the shore. She was guided out into the ocean by little tug boats. They would eventually leave, and sail back to the Liverpool port. Her horn sounded several more times, saying her farewell to her home as well.

The two friends walked back down to the lower class section. They located their room, and set their bags on their bed. There were two other men in their cabin, and Jack was quick with introductions. Both of the other men looked confused. Probably wondering where their friends were.

* * *

Elsa was in her cabin with her mother. They were organizing their large art collection, deciding which ones were to be hung in the room, and which ones were to go down to cargo. Maids bustled about with tea and crackers. Others tidied the room, and straightened the vases on the fire place.

"What do you think about this one mother?" Elsa asked, holding up a very colorful and abstract painting.

"Send it down to the cargo hold darling. We only want the finest in our cabin," Cora sneered.

Elsa shrugged, gazing at the canvas. "I think it's lovely."

The door swung open, and Hans strutted in. He took one look at the painting, and smiled, "I think that would look nice above our bed at the new home." He kissed her cheek, "You should save it for then."

"But what if I want to enjoy it now?" She snapped.

"Elsa, I'm going to be honest with you. That painting was truly a waste of money, and I want nothing to do with it. So listen to your mother and send it away," Hans walked over to the mini bar, and poured himself a cup of Scotch.

Elsa shook her head, turning to one of her maids, "The difference between Hans's art taste and mine, is that I actually have some." She set the painting down on the bed, "I think it is fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something. There is truth but no logic."

A knock came from the door, and Hans went to open it. There was a steward on the other side, and he was carrying a safe. Hans allowed him entry, and instructed him to place the safe on the dresser. It wasn't very large, and Elsa wondered why he had even brought it along at all. But her thought faded away when Anna came bounding in through the door.

"This ship is massive mother!" She sang.

"Anna where have you been! It is almost dinner time and you look atrocious! Go and change this instant!" Cora instructed.

"But don't you want to hear about the ship? I've been gone for hours and I still haven't seen everything," Anna's smiled didn't falter, even when her mother pushed her into the separate bedroom.

Hans came to stand next to Elsa, "Your sister could learn some proper edicate."

"She's only a child. I was like that when I was her age," Elsa smiled sadly at her memory.

Hans laughed, "You? I don't believe it."

Elsa nodded, as she almost didn't believe it herself. She had been her mother's little project for so long that she almost forgot the way things use to be.

* * *

The next day arrived quickly. Jack and Hiccup decided to explore the ship, and eventually ended up on the bow. The strong winds tosseld their hair. They stood up on the railing, waving their hands in the air, and shouting. Jack leaned far over the railing, looking down on the frothy waves. A light mist splashed on his face, and he inhaled the smell of salt deeply. It was a beautiful day.

Jack's eyes grew when he spotted something swimming just by the ship. He pointed down, so Hiccup could see, "Hey! Look. See it?" There were dolphins just below them, jumping in and out of the water. "Look at that one! Look at him jump," Jack smiled brightly. He climbed higher onto the railing, holding onto a thick rope for support. He threw both of his hands in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm the king of the world!"

Hiccup nudged Jack in his side, "Get down from there fool. You're going to fall in."

"You should climb up here with me. It's wonderful. I feel like I'm flying," Jack whooped and hollered. He had never been more happier in his life. Well, not yet anyways.

"Nah. I'm going to go and see if I can't find any food. Do you want to join me?"

Jack shook his head, and hopped down from his perch. He gave his friend an amusing look, "No. I'm going to stay out here and bask in the sun. Get a little colour on my skin before my friends and family see me. I wouldn't want them to think I were a ghost."

Hiccup nodded, and walked down to the stairs that would lead him inside. Jack walked down to A deck, and took out his pencil and sketchbook from his pouch. He found a bench that was in the sun, and sat down upon it. He picked a group of people and started to sketch them. It was something he loved to do. Sketching and drawing was his life. He secretly hoped that he would make millions off of his artwork someday.

Elsa also wanted to stand in the sun, but not because she wanted a tan. She had just gotten out of a boring lunch with some of the other people that were traveling on the Titanic. She didn't like group conversations very much, so she was almost always bored. Elsa also wanted to take a break from Hans. All of his chatter about the ship was starting to get on her nerves. She knew that if she didn't have some kind of escape she would stab him in the throat with a butter knife.

She walked to the edge of the white railing, gripping it in her hands. Elsa locked her eyes on the beautiful horizon, wondering just how far it was from her to the abyss. She took in several deep breaths, trying to calm her anger. She brushed several loose strands of hair out of her face, and pursed her lips together. All she wanted to do was leave.

Jack looked up at the deck above him, and when he did he nearly dropped his sketchbook. There on the deck was a women. A beautiful blond woman, standing like a statue. She was almost a vision, standing in her lacy white dress, her hair pulled back into a bun. She nearly took his breath away, and he quickly tried to gain his composure. But he wasn't able to take his eyes off of her. He was aware that he was staring, and probably looked like a fool, but he didn't care.

Elsa did care though, as she had noticed the young man staring at her. She glanced his way for a brief moment, before looking back at the sea. She could feel the heat rise within her, because she always liked to be admired. Especially when the man was as handsome as this one. Elsa quickly looked at him again, and found to her delight that he was still oogling. But her delight only lasted for a moment, as Hans came out on deck. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his. He too noticed Jack's gaze, and briskly took Elsa back inside.

"Elsa, you need to behave yourself. You can't go flaunting yourself around," Hans said once they were back inside their room.

Elsa's mouth dropped open in shock, "Flaunting myself around? Just because one man looks at me doesn't mean he wants to be with me," she said defensively.

"I don't like it," Hans rubbed his chin. "It isn't right for a married women to be drawing attention to herself."

"I was standing on the deck, minding my own business. And please let's not forget that I'm still an unmarried woman," She sat down on the bed, glaring daggers.

"Listen Elsa. As long as we are on this boat you will show me some respect. I don't understand why you are so against our marriage. I love you very much, why don't you love me?" He asked sternly.

She looked at the ground, and felt a little guilt. She had been misbehaving quite a bit during this trip. It wasn't fair to everyone else when she had a bad attitude. She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Hans. I promise I will straighten out my act."

Hans nodded approvingly, "Good, that is what I like the hear. Now I must ask you to not leave the cabin. There is a very important dinner tonight, and I have a very special surprise for you. Please remain in the room until I come and get you." She nodded, and Hans left.

The hours ticked by slowly. Elsa practiced her singing, sewing, and even took a nap. When she had awaken, she washed her face, and made her herself presentable for the evening. She wore a long, dark blue gown, with velvety black designs. Her eyes were heavily lined with black, with a light blushing of pink on her lids. Her lips were painted a light red, and she made sure her cheeks were nice a rosy. Her mother hated when Elsa looked pale, which was almost all the time.

When a knock came from the door, she smiled. Elsa was ready and willing. Hans came in, a smile on his face as well. His eyes roamed over her body, and he shook his head. She knew she was approved.

"I have something for you, my darling," Hans walked over to the the safe. He pulled from it a small package, and then emptied it. Hans held up the item, revealing that it was a necklace, "For you my darling. The heart of the ocean."

"It's beautiful," Elsa smiled, trying to make it look genuine. Hans put the silver chain around her neck, and fastened it securely. From the chain hung a heart, with and ice blue diamond inside. It was very heavy, and Elsa could feel a pain coming to her neck. But she widened her smile to please Hans.

"I need you to be very careful with it Elsa, it is very expensive. It is 24 karats, one of the world's biggest diamonds," He wrapped his arms around her.

She turned so she was facing him, her hands resting on his chest. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"Only the best for my Elsa," He stepped out of their tight embrace. "Now we must go. It is time for dinner and we don't want to be late."

They walked arm in arm to the dining hall. Elsa had to hide her dread and disdain, for she truly wished to be somewhere else. But alas, she was stuck. She sat down at the table, smiling to the other passengers. Anna was no where to be seen, and Elsa could tell that her mother was very upset. Elsa was upset with her younger sister as well, for she wanted to be with her wherever she was.

Elsa sat in silence for most of the meal. Towards the end, the men were pulling out their cigars and cigarettes. She eyed one of the long sticks carefully, and decided to snag one from Hans. She lit it, and placed it between her lips. It tasted awful, but the looks that she received from everyone were very satisfying.

Her mother leaned over the table, frowning deeply, "Elsa, you know I don't like that. " She only shrugged, and blew a cloud of smoke at Cora.

Hans ripped the cigarette from her mouth, "She knows."

"I wasn't finished!" Elsa protested.

"Yes you were, darling." Hans snapped. Elsa hadn't kept her promise to be on her best behavior, and Hans hated it when promises were broken.

"May I please be excused then?" She asked.

"Yes, please go!" Cora said.

Elsa nodded, and walked out of the dining room. From there she ran. She ran all the way back to her room. Tears stung her eyes. Elsa slammed the door to her room shut, breathing heavily. She walked over to one of the paintings that her mother approved of, and tore it off of the wall. She threw it to the ground, causing it's frame to break apart. Next she walked over to the mini bar, and threw all of the glasses and beer bottles against a wall. The glasses shattered, the small shards of crystal and liquid landing everywhere. Elsa tore pillows in half, and threw the vases off of the fireplace. She was beyond angry.

All her life she was expected to act as a princess, and she was done with it. She thrashed about, causing more chaos in the room. By the time her tantrum was over, the room was unrecognizable. Everything was laying in pieces. Even the mirror that hung above the vanity was broken. Elsa carefully walked over to it, looking at her retched appearance. Her dress was torn in several places, her make up was running down her cheeks, and her hair was a mess. The tight bun that she had it in was now only held up by a single ribbon. Wild strands of hair stood out in every direction.

She sat down at her vanity, cleaning herself up. Elsa reapplied her makeup, and brushed out her hair. Then she tore the necklace from her neck, and threw it to the floor. She was done being everyone's perfect little pet. In fact, she was done with everything. Elsa ran back out of her room, and out onto one of the upper decks. The wind whipped her hair around, as she ran to the stern.

Little did Elsa know that she had ran right past Jack. He was laying down on the same bench, gazing up at the stars. When he heard footsteps, he sat up, and looked around. He saw Elsa running for the back of the boat, and watched as she climbed over the railing. He quickly scrambled to his feet, determined to stop her.

Elsa looked down at the dark churning water. She gripped the white rail with all of her strength, and tried to muster up the courage to jump. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and was about to let go. But a soft voice stopped her, and she turned her head in the direction of the sound.

"Don't do it," it was the boy that had been looking at her earlier.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She yelled frantically.

Jack extended his hand to her, "Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!" She warned.

Jack approached slowly, and gestured to his cigarette. He was showing it to her to let her know that he was merely going to throw it into the ocean. Once he had, he looked at her intently, "No you won't. "

"What do you mean, 'No I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!" She said with arogogance.

"Well," Jack's eyes searched hers. "You would have done it already."

Elsa sighed in frustration, shifting her gaze back to the water. "You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't, " he shook his head, taking several steps closer. "I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you. " Jack started to remove his clothes.

"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed," Elsa said.

"I'm a good swimmer," Jack shrugged.

"The fall alone would kill you," Elsa glanced down at the murky depths below.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold," Jack was near the edge now, and peered over as well.

"How cold?" Elsa nervously asked.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever been to Wisconsin? " he was trying to comfort her, take her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

"What?" It seemed to be working.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" She snapped, interrupting his story.

" Sorry you just seem like you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyways, I fell through some thin ice, and I'm telling you water that cold, like right down there," he gestured to the water with his chin. "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." They exchanged glances, " Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm hoping you'll come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here." He extended his hand once more.

Elsa smiled slightly, "You're crazy."

" That's what everybody says but, with all due respect Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this," Elsa reached her hand out to his, grabbing onto it tightly. Slowly she turns around to face him. "Whew! I'm Jack Frost. "

"Elsa Queen," she smiled.

"I'm in the presence of a queen huh? It's an honor, " his tone was teasing.

Gently he began to help her over. But Elsa's foot got caught on her dress and she slipped. She began to fall, a scream escaping her lips. Jack quickly dove down, grabbing her hand in both of hers. He caught her, bracing his body on the railing. Elsa dangled down over the ocean, her breath rigid as her panic began to rise.

"I got you!" Jack said, "Come on! Come on," He began to pull her back up. Elsa reached one of her hands out, taking hold of the railing. But this only caused her to slip again, causing another scream.

"Help please!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Now that she was facing death, she realized she wasn't ready. "Please help me."

"Listen, listen to me. I've got you," Jack's voice was calm, but weak. Elsa was heavier then she looked. "I won't let go. Now pull yourself up, come on!"

The two worked together, and slowly Elsa was rising. Jack finally was able to take her in his arms, and with one last tug, Elsa was over. They both collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily from the struggle. Elsa clutched onto the fabric of Jack's shirt, as he was lying on top of her. She kept her eyes firmly closed, as she was still too scared to open them.

All of the commotion caused some of the workman to come to the stern. They saw the situation and immediately took it the wrong way. To the it

looked like a rape.

"What is all this?" One asked Jack firmly, who rose to his knees. The officer looked at Jack's discarded clothing, "Stay back. Don't move!" He yelled. Jack stood on his feet, and placed his hands in his pockets. "Fetch the Master of Arms!"

Several seconds later, the Master of Arms and Jack in handcuffs. Hans and his right hand man, Duke, also had arrived outside. Hans was trying to comfort Elsa who was still shivering.

All the while, Hans was scolding Jack. "This is completely unacceptable. What made you think you could put your hands on my fiance?" He asked. Jack looked to Elsa, and then to Hans. He decided the best course of action was to not talk. This only upset Hans, "Look at me, you filth!"

"Hans," Elsa spoke up, surprised at the confidence in her voice.

But Hans ignored her, "What do you think you were doing?" He placed his hands on Jack's shirt, shaking him slightly.

"Hans stop! It was an accident!" Elsa pulled him off of the young boy.

"An accident?" Hans was astonished. He thought the young girl was joking.

"It was! Stupid really," Elsa smiled sheepishly. "I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the propellers and I slipped." Elsa's deep blue eyes pleaded with Jack's. She prayed that he wouldn't tell them her real intentions. "And I would have gone overboard, if Mr Frost here hadn't of saved me. And almost went over himself." Jack looked at Elsa amusingly. Her story was good.

"She wanted to see the propellers," Hans laughed, turning to Duke.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix!" Duke said.

"Was that the way of it?" The Master of Arms asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well," Duke placed a hand on Hans's shoulder, ""The boys a hero then. Good for you lad! So it is all swell and done. Release the boy, please."

Jack was released, and rubbed his wrists. Hans took one last look at him before taking Elsa in his arms. "Look at you," he said, "You must be freezing. Lets get you inside."

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" Duke suggested.

"Of course. Duke give him 50 dollars."

Elsa looked at Hans sternly, "Is that the going rate for the women you love?"

"Elsa is displeased. What should we do? I know," Hans strutted over to Jack. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening. You can sit with our group. It would be like rouge ten."

"Sure," Jack nodded. "Count me in."

"Good," Hans smiled. "Very good."

Hans walked back over to Elsa, escorting her inside. Jack watched, with a slight glare. He was rather upset about the whole situation. Not that he had saved Elsa's life, no. He found himself very lucky to have done so. But the way Hans treated him, almost wanting him to know that he was a lower class citizen. Jack hated rich snobs, especially the ones who thought that they could walk all over everyone else.

He was taken off his train of thought when Duke approached him. "Would you like a smoke?" Jack accepted the cigarette from the old man, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. Duke pointed at Jack's shoes, "You might want to tie thoughts. It's strange. The young lady slipped so suddenly, and yet you still had time to remove your coat and shoes." Duke smirked at Jack before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two has finally arrived. It took me forever to find time and write this. But before you get to reading, I must reply to some of your wonderful comments.**

**rokusan23, I will hold you...but I don't know if it will me necessary. I have plans, trust me. That is all I will say on the subject. :)**

**Evo, Yes I know, James Cameron should have done more research about the door. But oh well. I won't be making the same mistake...possibly. **

**HardcoreKpopFan, You used some Japanese on me. Very cool. I had to go and look up what the word 'kawii' was. Clever. **

**Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Well I've been on my own since I was 15," Jack said to Elsa.

She had awaken early to find her savior. The night before she wasn't able to get him out of her head. She slept restlessly, tossing and turning, but he never left her thoughts. So Elsa decided that she would go and see him, and when she found him she was overjoyed. They had been talking and walking the ship for hours. Elsa had meant to only thank him again, but he fascinated her so much that it turned into a full conversation.

"Since my parents died," he continued. "And I had no close relatives or kin in that part of the country. So I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. They just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." They both laughed. "Well, Elsa. We've walked about a mile around this boat deck, and chewed over how the weathers been and how I grew up. But I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"Mr. Frost, I..."

"Jack," he insisted.

"Jack, I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"You're welcome. "

"Look," Elsa casted her eyes to the ground, "I know what you must be thinking. 'Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?'"

"No, no that's not what I was thinking, " he stopped walking, and grabbed onto a near by rope. "What I was thinking was, 'What could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?'" Jack's eyes searched hers.

Elsa heaved a heavy sigh. For a moment she questioned herself. Was she really about to confess her reasoning for suicide to a man she barely knew? Briskly she walked towards the railing, and decided that it might be good. "Oh it was everything! It was my whole world, and all the people in it," she spun around to look at him, resting both hands on the rail. "And the ill nurture of my life. Me plunging ahead, and no way to stop it. "

She paused and Jack took the opportunity to exam her engagement ring. "God, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom."

Elsa could feel her nerves beginning to rise, "500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of the room, screaming at the top of my lungs. And no one even looks up."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. He knew there was more to it then what she was leading in. He took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?" She was shocked that he would ask such a thing.

"Do you love him?" He said again, this time with more confidence.

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this," Elsa was completely flustered.

"Well it's a simple question, " he shrugged. "Do you love the guy or not? "

Elsa stood there with her mouth gaping. She tried to find her words, but they had fallen from her tongue. She stuttered when she finally spoke, "This is not a suitable conversation. "

Now Jack was really curious, "Why can't you just answer the question? "

Elsa stepped away, nervously laughing, "This is absurd! You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation at all! You are rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous. I am leaving now," she shook his hand, slightly annoyed by the smirk on his face. "Jack, Mr. Frost, it has been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you..."

"And you insulted me," he interrupted.

"Well you deserved it," she was still shaking his hand.

"Right."

"Right!" Just who did he think he was, talking down to her? This Jack character infuriated her, and yet he was a puzzle she wanted to solve at the same time.

Jack glanced down at their hands, "I thought you were leaving?"

"I am," she took her hand from his grasp, turning her back to him. Then quickly spun back around, "You are so annoying! " Jack laughed. She turned to leave again, but stopped, "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!"

"Oh, ho. Well now who is being rude?" He shook his head at her, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. Touché. Her eyes darted from him to the floor, before she noticed something. A brown leather book. She snatched it from him, "What is this stupid thing you carry around, anyway?" Elsa flipped through it, quite impressed. "Are you an artist or something? These are really quite good," she sat down on an empty chair, resting the sketchbook on her lap. "They're very good actually. Jack this is exquisite work.

Jack sat down beside her, "They didn't think too much about them in old Paris."

"Paris? You do get around. For a poor," she stopped herself from saying anything else. "Well, I mean...for a person with limited, " Elsa stuttered.

"No, I'm a poor guy. You can say it," he was so content with his words.

Elsa looked back at the sketchbook. A nude drawing of a beautiful women caught her off guard. "Well, well, well." She turned the page again, only to find a similar image. She felt the jealousy rise with in her, "And these were drawn from life?"

He nodded, "That's the good thing about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack could see the hit of envy in her eyes. It only caused his content grin to grow.

"You like this women. You used her several times," she tried to keep her voice calm.

Jack turned the book so it was facing him. "Well she had beautiful hands, you see?"

Elsa laughed at his lie, "I think you must have had a love affair with her. "

"No, no no. Just with her hands, " he repeated. "She was a one legged prostitute. See?"

Elsa glanced at Jack in disgust, before expecting the new image he had turned the book to. "Oh." It was true.

"She had a good sense of humor though, " he laughed. He leaned over flipping the page again, "And this lady. She would sit at the bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned. Just waiting for her long lost love."

Elsa sighed, "Well you have a gift Jack. You do. You see people," she smiled lovingly at him.

"I see you."

"And?" She straightened her posture, slightly posing.

"You wouldn't have jumped, " his face was blank.

They continued their conversation for the rest of the day. Jack was very happy to be in the company of a women. He marveled at Elsa's beauty and brains. He loved the way her hair reflected the sun's rays, and the way her yellow dress resembled sunshine. He thought he had developed some sort of feelings for the girl, and by sunset he was sure that he loved her.

The sun glowed its bright orange, as it slowly sank into the sea. The two were talking about Jack's previous jobs, "And then I worked on a squid boat in Monterey. Then I went down to the pier in Santa Monica, and did portraits there for ten cents each."

Elsa sighed, "Why can't I be like you, Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."

Jack looked at her quizzically. Then a small smirk came to his lips. All he ever wanted to be was rich, like Elsa. The two were very different, and yet they weren't. Jack found that they could relate to a lot of wants and wishes.

Suddenly, Elsa got really excited. Her voice full of enthusiasm, "Say we'll go sometime to this pier. Even if we only ever talk about it."

"Oh no we'll do it. We will drink cheap beer, ride on the roller coaster till we throw up," Elsa smiled brilliantly at him. "Then we will ride horses on the beach, right in the surf. Now you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff."

"You mean one leg on each side? Can you show me?" Jack nodded. Now she was really thrilled. Santa Monica was looking to be a sure thing, with lots of new experiences.

"Sure, if you like."

Elsa cleared her throat, and when she spoke it sounded a lot deeper, "Teach me to ride like a man." Jack , laughed at her horrible impression. She almost sounded southern. So he matched her tone, emphasizing the drawl.

"And chew tobacco like a man."

"And spit like a man," she giggled.

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Well come on I'll show you. Come on lets do it," he took her hand in his, dragging her to the part of the deck that hung over the ocean.

"Jack no! Wait Jack no!" She protested, tugging away to get free. But his grip was stronger. She violently turned her head, to make sure no one was around. "Jack I couldn't possibly!"

"Stand here," he said. "Now watch," Jack snorted, and then a gurgling sound came from the back of his throat. He then flung his spit over the side of the boat, small drops of saliva resting on his chin.

"That's disgusting!" She was appalled, but was giddy to try.

"Okay now your turn," she leaned over, spitting just a little. "Oh that was pitiful. See you really got to hock it back, get some leverage to it. Use your arms, arch your neck," he spit again. "Did you see the range in that thing? " he smiled proudly. Elsa tried again, this time more successful. "That was better. You gotta work on it. Really try to hock it up, and get some body to it, you know?" He was about to do it again, but Elsa lightly tapped his arm, her eyes full of worry. He spun around, and saw an older woman, her brown hair tightly pulled back in a bun. She was with a few other women, and the look on her face was stern.

"Elsa," she said.

"Mother, " Elsa approached Cora cautiously. "May I introduce Jack Frost."

"Charmed I'm sure," Cora looked at Jack critically.

The others were interested in the man that had saved Elsa's life. But Cora wasn't. She looked at Jack as if he were a dangerous insect, one that must be squashed quickly.

"Well Jack," Holly Black, one of the more livelier women said, "Sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Suddenly a horn blew, and Holly rolled her eyes. "Why must they introduce dinner like a damn cattery charge?"

Elsa nervously laughed, "Shall we go change mother?" She turned to her friend, "See you at dinner Jack." He silently waved goodbye, and watched Elsa as she walked away.

"Uh son! Son!" Holly was shouting at him. His eyes met hers, and he noticed the worry lines on her face, "Do you have the slightest idea of what you are doing?"

Jack smiled, "Not really."

"Well you are about to go into the snake pit," Her eyes grazed him, the lines in her face increasing. "What are you planning to wear?"

Jack outstretched his arms, and did a little spin, "This."

Holly let out a short sigh, "Figured, come on."

Holly lead him through the ship, and into her room. She rummaged through a truck, throwing several items out. They landed in a heap on the floor. Once she had found what she was looking for, she handed them to Jack, and pushed him into the bathroom. When he came out, she smiled happily.

"I was right!" She cheered. "You and my son are just about the same size."

Jack looked at his new suit in the mirror, stunned at his appearance. He couldn't remember the last time he looked this good, "Pretty close."

"You shine up like a new penny," Holly whistled.

* * *

Jack made his way down to the grand staircase. He was about to open the door, when it opened for him. A man in a nice suit greeted him. Jack smiled and nodded. He gazed around the room, admiring the polished marble, and the giant skylight. The moon was shining brightly through it, glistening off the glass. Everyone was dressed beautifully, and Jack was very happy that he didn't wear his dirty pants and shirt. He walked down the stairs, passing by a lovely wood carving of two angels. In their hands they held a clock. Jack quickly checked the time. He was early.

As Jack waited for Elsa, he leaned against a pole, and observed everyone else. He noticed that the other men who were waiting, were not leaning, and adjusted his posture. Jack was so intent on making a good impression, that he didn't even notice Elsa walking down the stair, until she was almost on the bottom step. He hurriedly walked over to her, smirking slightly. She looked gorgeous, with her hair pulled back into a tight, curly, bun. Her dress was a stunning blue, with silver beads draping across it. Elsa nearly took Jack's breath away.

Hans was just in front of her, escorting Cora down the stairs. Jack went to shake his hand, but was ignored. Hans walked over to another women, kissing her delicately on the hand. Jack only shrugged, his eyes resting on Elsa once more. He took her hand, mimicking Hans's move, and kissed her.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to do it," he lied.

Elsa took Jack by the arm, and gracefully escorted over to her fiance. "Darling, surely you remember Mister Frost," She touched Hans on the shoulder.

"Frost?" Hans scoffed. "Well it is amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost," Jack sneered.

"Extraordinary," Hans shook his head, taking Cora by the arm once more.

They entered the dining hall in a matter of minutes. It was very crowded, with people having conversations everywhere. Hans and Cora left Jack and Elsa, to talk with others. Elsa glanced around, and then stood on her tippy toes so she could whisper into Jack's ear.

"There is the Countess of Rothes," she pointed out a very tall women in a white dress. "And that is John Jacob Astor," she turned, nodding towards a short man. "The richest man on the ship. His little wife, Madeline, is my age and is in delicate condition. See how she is trying to hide it?" Elsa turned back towards a smiling Jack. He wondered if all the rich ever did was gossip. Elsa pointed out a few more people, each having a more scandalous story then the next.

"Sweet pea? Sweet pea!" Hans called. "Shall we sit down?"

"Remember Jack," Elsa whispered, following Hans. "They love money, so just pretend you own a gold mind, and you're in the club."

But alas, Jack's story did not hold. Everyone had originally assumed that he was new money, maybe even coming into a railroad fortune. But Cora had other plans, which made Elsa's blood boil.

"Tell us about the steerage conditions Mister Frost. I hear they are quite good on this ship," Cora said wickedly.

"Best I've seen Mame. Hardly any rats," Jack's voice never faltered, even though he was caught off guard. His comment caused a round of laughter at the table.

"Mister Frost is joining us from third class," Hans cut in. "He was some kind of assistance to my fiance."

"It turns out," Elsa cleared her throat, glaring at both Hans and her mother, "That Mister Frost is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

"Elsa and I differ some in our definition of fine art," Hans said. "Not to impugn your work, sir."

A man leaned over Jack, bowl in hand. "How do you take your caviar sir?"

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much," His look of disgust passed only for a moment, but Elsa caught it. She let out a small bit of laughter, which caused other heads to turn.

Cora took a bite of her cracker, "Where exactly do you live, Mister Frost?" She asked.

"Well right now my address in the RMS Titanic. After that I'm on God's good humor," Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"And how is it you have means to travel?" Cora was determined to break him She didn't care for Mister Frost at all.

"I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket for Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand," He looked at Elsa, who was blushing profusely.

"All life his a game at luck," Holly said.

Hans shook his head, "A person makes their own luck, Holly. Right Frost?"

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing do you?" Cora scowled.

"Yes Mam I do!" Jack snickered. He wasn't going to let her win. "I mean I got everything I need right here with me. I got the air in my lungs, and a few blank sheet of paper. I love waking up in the morning, not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am, having champagne with you fine people," Jack took a long sip from his glass. "I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on waiting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it come at you. To make each day count."

"Well said Jack," Holly beamed.

"To making in count," Elsa held up her glass as a sign to a toast. Everyone repeated after her, and cheered.

Later into the evening, the men all got up from their seats. The excused themselves to have a brandy in the smoking room. Hans whispered something into his finances ear that Jack couldn't catch. But he noticed by the look on Hans face that he probably didn't get what he wanted.

"Joining us Frost?" Hans asked.

"No thanks, I've got to be getting back."

"Probably best, you have no business discussing politics and that sort of thing," Hans chuckled.

"Jack must you go?" Elsa asked when Hans was gone.

"Time for me to go and row with the other slaves. Goodnight Elsa," He took her hand in his, and kissed it again. But there was something else. When he pulled away, Elsa felt a piece of parchment in her hand.

She looked around before unraveling it, and reading what was written on it. '_Make it count, meet me at the clock.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has arrived. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. I was rereading some of chapter 2, and realized I had a lot of grammar mistakes. I do apologize, I can spell I promise. It was really late when I had finished, and my brain was very low on energy. So I hope there are less errors in this chapter. But there are always a few, no matter how many times I reread it. **

**rokusan23, We will see it in the next chapter I believe. It will not be graphic because I don't write smut scenes very well. **

**Shimmer Shine, Gasp! You must watch it ASAP. One of the greatest movies ever!**

**MidnightCath, Possibly...possibly :) That is all I can say on the subject.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Elsa dismissed herself from dinner, receiving several confused looks from the other ladies, and a strong glare from her mother. But she left anyways, and headed in the direction of the clock.

She stood at the bottom of the staircase, her gaze landing on a figure. Jack. Her heart quickened, and Elsa closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Her heel touched down on the marble step, the clock struck 12, and Jack spun around.

"So you want to go to a real party? " He was grinning ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The lower level lounge, if it could even be called that, was alive with music. People were laughing, dancing, and drinking. Elsa had never seen anything like it before. All of her parties were usually quiet, with ho hum conversations, and everyone was always bored. But here, all of the people had smiles on their faces. She wondered how they could dance and celebrate when they all knew they were poor. But she assumed it was because they didn't care, and that they were all just happy to be alive and on the Titanic.

Jack lead Elsa to a table, and ordered her a drink. He was about to say something when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a little girl smiling at him. Jack leaned down so he could hear what she had to say, and then sat back up, nodding once at Elsa, before taking the child to the dance floor.

Elsa sat awkwardly, waiting for her drink to arrive. She watched Jack do some kind of jig with the girl, and began to clap her hands along with the music. Elsa wasn't alone for very long, as a young girl plopped herself down in the opposite chair. The girls hair was a mess, and covered her face. Elsa watched as she pushed her long red hair back, and gasped when she saw the face. It was Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna giggled at the sight of her sister, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Elsa shouted over the loud music.

"Isn't this great? These parties are much more fun than the ones at home. I've been coming down here for the past two nights. But seriously Elsa, why are you here?"

"I was invited, by Mister Frost. The man who saved me. Do you know the worry you have caused mother?" Elsa looked at her sister sternly.

Anna only shrugged, "Lighten up Elsa!" And with that, Anna went back out to dance.

Elsa took a long sip of her drink, trying to subdue her anger towards her sister. Her giddiness soon returned, just as the song came to an end. Everyone clapped at the band members, applauding their wonderful music. Jack took the little girl's hand in his, both approaching Elsa.

"I'm going to dance with her now, alright?" Jack said, pointing at Elsa. The little girl nodded, and Jack held his hand out to her. "Come on."

"But Jack," She tried to protest, as dancing wasn't her best quality. But he grabbed her hand anyways, and lifted her up of the seat. "Wait! I can't do this."

"We are going to have to get a little bit closer," He placed a hand on her waist, guiding her to him.

"I don't know this dance," She said breathlessly, as Jack twirled their bodies in a circle.

"I don't either," But round and round they went, following what the others around them were doing. "Just go with it."

Elsa nervously laughed, and Jack hollered. Eventually her smile was true, as he spun her around. It was the best time she had ever had, and her laugh grew whenever he shouted. They began to dance faster and faster. Jack then pulled the two up onto a table and showed her his solo jig. She smiled, taking of her shoes, and performed similar moves to his.

They were soon in a competition, each playfully trying to outbest the other. Elsa was having so much fun that she didn't even notice the crowd of people that surrounded them. Jack did though, and quickly locked arms with the blond, spinning her around once more. The laughter and joyful cries never seemed to stop coming from their mouths. Eventually Elsa collapses into Jack's arms, out of breath.

They both walked back to a table where Hiccup was sitting. He was having an arm wrestling match with another man. Jack leaned over them both, snatching their drinks. He handed one to Elsa, who nearly chugged the entire glass. Jack looked at her with surprise as the liquid quickly disappeared.

"What?" Elsa asked when she was finished. "You don't think a first class girl can't drink?"

Jack shook his head, looking down at his friend Hiccup. He had won the wrestling match, and was cheering for himself. Elsa touched both men on the shoulder, her look almost as mischievous as Jacks.

"Hey now," She said, taking the cigarette out of Hiccups mouth, and sticking it in her own. "You think you're big tough men?" She took a long drag from the smoke. "Let's see you do this."

Elsa stepped away from the table, hiking up her skirt and handing it to Jack. She held her arms out in front of her, and slowly began to rise. The men watched as she came to be standing on the tops of her toes. It was impressive, until she cried out in pain, and toppled into Jack's arms. The others clapped at her efforts, despite her fall.

Elsa laughed, "I haven't done that in years."

Elsa and Jack danced throughout the night, enjoying each others company. But soon, the party came to an end, and Elsa had to return to her sophisticated life. She bid Jack farewell, and walked back to her cabin. When she entered, everyone was resting peacefully. Anna was still gone, but Elsa didn't really care anymore. Just as long as her sister was safe, which Elsa assumed she was. She lay down on her bed, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Elsa was instructed to meet with Hans in the cafe. She dress in a white dress, and combed her hair. She didn't bother putting it up, and let it lay flat upon her back. Elsa made her way slowly to breakfast, for she was tired, and didn't really want to speak with Hans. So she arrived late, making for a very irritated Hans.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night," Hans said as soon as she sat down.

"I was tired," She lied.

"Your excursions below deck were no doubt exhausting," the look on his face was smug, his comment catching her off guard.

"I see that you had that undertaker of a man servant to follow me. How typical!" Elsa rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her tea.

"Please don't behave like that again Elsa. Do you understand?"

"I am not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command," she challenged. "I am your fiance!"

"Fiance," Hans's voice was barely above a whisper. But his voice rose as he screamed, "My fiance! Yes you are my fiance!" He threw the table aside, crossing over to her. He placed his hands on the armrests of her chair, leaning close to her. "You are my wife in practise, if not by law! You will honor me! You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband." Elsa's breath was rigid, a small cry escaping her lips. His voice was low now, his eyes intimidating, "I will not be made a fool of Elsa. Is this an anyway unclear?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Good," He pulled away. "Excuse me." And then left.

Elsa began to cry, a maid running to her aid. Elsa stepped out of her chair, kneeling on the ground, picking up small pieces of glass. "We had an accident," She explained.

"Oh it's alright Miss Elsa," the maid came to sit on the ground beside her, taking the small cup pieces out of her hands. "It's alright Miss." Elsa's cries grew, and she abruptly ran out of the room, hoping her empty cabin would be more comforting.

But as she threw the door open, her hopes were shattered. Cora stood in the middle of the room, a maid with her.

"It is time for your fitting Elsa," Cora's voice was unemotional, and she took her daughter's hand in a cold grasp.

Elsa stood in front of the mirror, grabbing hold of the sides as her corset was pulled. She gasped several times, as her waist was compressed. Cora was not satisfied, and dismissed the maid, locking the door behind her. Elsa turned to face her mother's evil eyes, her body shaking.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me?" Cora turned Elsa back around, taking the string of the corset in her hands. She pulled on them roughly, and not as gentle as the maid had been. Elsa stayed silent, fearing that is she opened her mouth, she would crumble into her own emotions.

"Elsa!" Cora said again. "I forbid it!"

Elsa took in a deep breath, "Oh stop it mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed."

Her mother became furious, and whipped Elsa around to face her. Cora's grasp on her daughter's arm was tight, causing the skin around it to go white. "This is not a game," She spat, her voice dark and full of anger. "Our situation is precarious. You know that our money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing but a loud of bad debts, hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play," Her voice softened. "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hans, it will insure our survival."

Elsa clenched her jaw, "How can you put this on my shoulders? "

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish?" Elsa asked in awe. How could her mother be so blind?

Cora's eyes narrowed, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want?" False tears flooded her eyes. "To see our fine things sold at auction? All of our memories scattered to the winds?" She turned away, covering her mouth with her hand.

Elsa looked out the window, sighing heavily, "It's so unfair. "

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy." Cora touched Elsa's cheeks, placing a kiss on one of them. "Now let's get you dressed. Enough negative talk." Cora helped Elsa slip her dress over her head. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"No I don't."

"How wonderful, one of my girls is missing, the other is stubborn. What am I to do?" Cora shook her head, straightening Elsa's dress.

"What is this fitting for?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject.

"We are going to church, and after we have a tour of the ship. Our guide is the captain himself! We must look presentable," Cora smiled brightly, handing her daughter a blue cardigan. "There, now we mustn't be late. Come Elsa." And the two women headed for the chapel.

* * *

Jack had been wandering the entire ship looking for Elsa. Images of the previous night flooded his brain, causing him to feel like a love sick puppy. He had found her in the chapel, but was interjected by Duke, Hans's right hand man. It was very upsetting for Jack, because he really wanted to speak with Elsa.

So when he heard her voice coming from the upper outside deck, his first instinct was to climb up. Jack swung his leg over the railing, glad to see that Elsa wasn't on this section of the deck. He would have embarrassed himself, and probably would have been sent away again. He picked up a discarded coat and jacket that were lying on a chair, and followed the sound of Elsa's sweet voice.

"Mr. Andrews," Elsa said, "I have done some calculations in my head. The sum of passengers and the number of the lifeboats you mentioned, forgive me but, it seems there are not enough for everyone aboard."

"About half actually," Andrews smiled, impressed that she had figured out his little secret. "Elsa, you miss nothing do you?" He pointed down the deck, "In fact I put in an extra row of rivets which can hold another row of lifeboats. But it was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered. So," he shrugged, "I was overruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship," Hans scoffed.

"Is it truly unsinkable?" Elsa asked, biting down on her lip.

"Sleep soundly young Elsa. I have built you a good ship. Strong and true, she has all the lifeboats you need." Mr. Andrews walked on, leaving Elsa to trail behind.

Jack was hiding in his disguise, and touched Elsa's shoulder when she was only inches from him. She gasped, but followed him when he motioned for her to a door, and then inside a room.

"Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you," Elsa briskly made her way back to the door, but Jack grabbed her waist, and pushed her against the wall.

"I need to talk to you," He stepped back once he noticed how close they were.

"No Jack! No. Jack, I'm engaged." Her eyes went to the floor, her shoulders slumping. "I'm marrying Hans. I love Hans," her voice wavered.

"Elsa," his blue eyes shined even in the dim lighting of the gym. "You're no picnic. Alright, you're a spoiled little brat even," he laughed when he saw her reaction. "But under that, you are the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl- women that I have ever known." They both flushed pink, and Elsa had to summon the courage to look at his pleading face. "And…"

"Jack," She pulled away when she found that she couldn't. But he caught her once more.

"Let me try to get this out! You're amaz-" He stuttered, feeling very awkward and embarrassed. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you, and I know that. I understand, but I'm too involved now," he leaned closer, her heart ready to burst from her chest. "You jump, I jump. I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

Tears pricked her eyes, "Well I am fine. I'll be fine ," She cursed herself for sounding so weak and pathetic.

"Really?" He saw straight threw her lie. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped Elsa! And you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong, but sooner or later," his hand touched her cheek, "That fire that I love about you Elsa. That fire is going to burn out."

Elsa swallowed, trying her best to keep from crying. "It's not up to you to save me Jack."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

She removed his hand from her face, "I'm going back. Leave me alone."

Elsa left, leaving Jack stunned and speechless. He watched her threw the glass, and placed a hand to the window, before turning away completely. He sighed heavily, and walked to the front of the ship, feeling some what heart broken, and less joyful than he was moments before.

* * *

At brunch, Elsa sat quietly, tuning out the other woman's conversation. In her mind, she went over Jack's words, analyzing them, trying to push them all away as lies. But she knew that every word he had spoken was true. Hours had passed since the conversation, and yet it seemed as if it were only seconds ago. She snuck away from dinner to find him, unable to keep herself away.

Elsa found him, standing up on the rails. He was brooding, looking out on the horizon as the sun sank into the sea. She watched as his hair was blown back by the wind, how his posture was less confident than ever before.

"Hello Jack," She whispered, causing him to turn. "I changed my mind," Elsa smiled at him, and he grinned back. "I thought you might be…" He cut her off, placing a finger to his lips.

"Give me your hand," He extended his, and she immediately took it. "Now close your eyes. Go on." Elsa did as she was told, and felt his body come closer to hers. "Step up. Now hold onto the railing, keep your eyes closed, don't peak," He whispered into her ear.

"I'm not," She whispered back. He guided her up onto the railing, and she felt the wind pick up her cardigan.

"Hold on, hold on." He held her firmly by her waist. She clutched the near by ropes to keep her balance. "Keep your eyes closed," he said again. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. Slowly he extended her arms out, his hands resting in hers. "Alright," he let go of her hands, and slinked his arms back around her waist. "Open your eyes."

When she did, she was stunned. The wind flew past her, everything on her person was blown back. She took in the beautiful sunset, the colours in the sky nearly taking her breath away. "I'm flying, Jack!"

They stood like statues, gazing out at the beauty of the sea. Jack placed a small kiss upon her neck, before nestling his head on her shoulder.

"Up she goes, up she goes," He whispered in Elsa's ear, causing her to giggle.

Elsa entwined her arms with his once more, resting both of their hands on her waist. She looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with passion. Jack leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. Elsa deepened the kiss, placing a hand on the back of his neck. This kiss was nothing like the ones she experienced with Hans. No, this one was much more pleasurable and warming. She pulled away, needing to catch her breath.

"Let's go back to my cabin," Her tone was very seductive. Jack helped her down off the railing, and lead her inside.

Little did either of them know that this would be the last time the Titanic saw daylight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So here is chapter four. It's short...like really short. Sorry for the lack of writing, I've just kind of lost my inspiration for this story. I'll still finish it...no worries there! And the next chapter will be back up to it's regular 4,000. But I don't know, I feel like this story is getting lame. **

**Anyways...**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Thank you for your review. And thank you for your review on POTO. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! :)**

**L.M.H. Shimmer Shine, Well... about them surviving. You'll either have to watch the fantastic movie to find out or read my version. But mine will be slightly different. **

**FrozenROTGR5, Yes they do have similar qualities. **

**Thank you all for your kind words. The little sex scene won't be in this...fyi. I really dropped the ball on this one and I'm very sorry for it. But I hope you all like it anyways. The next chapter will be back to normal I promise. And if you are wondering why I didn't spend more time on this chapter, I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Better to have an okay, short chapter than no chapter at all. **

* * *

They entered her empty cabin corders, laughing as they did. But Jack stopped as soon as he saw the inside of the room. It was beautiful, nothing like the room he was staying in. Of course steerage wouldn't be decorated like this, with the sparkling gold trimming and fine wood finish. The couches were plush, and the fireplace was crackling loudly. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Is it alright that I'm in here?" Jack asked.

Elsa giggled, "It's quite proper, I assure you."

He smirked at her, his eyes glistening. Jack knew that this was anything but proper, but that just made everything more exciting. They were hidden away from prying eyes, and ears that were starving for gossip. Here, in Elsa's private room, they could show their affection, and simply be themselves.

"This is the sitting room," She held out her hands, and Jack took the moment to observe everything once more. "Will this light do?"

"What?" He turned to her, confusion covering his face.

"Don't artists need good light?" Elsa's voice was cautious. But Jack only smiled. She wanted him to draw her.

"The lighting is fine. But," He put on his best french accent, "I am not use to working under such horrible conditions!" Elsa laughed again at his joke. "Oh hey! Is that Monet?" Jack kneeled down to get a better look at the painting he had spotted.

"Yes it is. You know his work?" She asked surprised.

"Of course," His hand hovered just above the canvas. "Look at his fine use in details. His use of colours are spectacular, so vivid."

"He is an amazing artist. I believe that all of his pieces are so beautiful," Elsa smiled down at him. "I'll be right back. Wait here," she opened another door, closing it behind her.

Jack reluctantly rose to his feet, stepping over to the door, "Will we be expecting Hans anytime soon?"

Elsa reentered the room, holding something silver in her hands. "No, not at all. He usually spends his nights in the brandy room. Here," She handed him the object she carried.

Jack peered down at it, his mouth dropping open. It was the biggest stone he had ever seen. "It's nice. What is it? A sapphire?" He held it up to the light, inspecting it carefully.

"A dimond," Her voice was rather flat. "A very rare diamond." Jack shook his head, rolling the necklace over in his hands. "Jack," Elsa whispered in his ear, "I want you to draw me like one of your french girls. Wearing this."

"Alright," He breathed.

Elsa blushed slightly, casting her eyes down to the floor. She had to summon up her courage to speak again, "Wearing only this."

There they were, his beautiful blue eyes. They narrowed at her, and Elsa assumed that Jack hadn't fully understood her request. But then they grew wide, matching the grin on his face. He nodded slowly, and watched her carefully as she closed the door once more.

When the door was shut, Elsa leaned up against it. She doubted herself, knowing that what she was doing was wrong. But if she truly wanted to break away from her mother's hold, she would have to put on a brave face, and do it.

'_Besides,' _ She thought, '_I love Jack.' _ She stopped her breathing. Elsa hadn't realized what it meant to love him, or even if her thought was true. But it must have been, because she didn't even get the chance to think twice about it before the idea popped into her head. Elsa blushed again, biting down on her lower lip. '_I am in love with Jack Frost.' _

Quickly Elsa dropped her clothes, folding them neatly on the bed. She wrapped a lacy black robe around her small frame, and sat down on her vanity. She ran her fingers through her tight braid, slowly unraveling it. Her platinum hair laid in thick, wavy strands, cascading down her back. She applied some light makeup, and then got up to meet her suitor.

Jack had placed himself in one of the soft chairs. He fidgeted, checking to make sure that everything looked neat a prestable. He had drawn many women without their clothes on before, but none quite like Elsa. None that he had had feelings for. So when the door opened again, he jumped. Her beauty nearly took his breath away, something that always happened when he saw her. And the contrast of her robe and skin was quite lovely

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll," Her voice was light. Elsa glided over to Jack, and he was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He only imagined what would happen to him when her robe had been removed. She stood in front of him, her eyes glowing under the fires light. She held out her hand, "As a paying customer," And threw him a dime. "I expect to get what I want." She stepped back several steps, placing both hands at the top of her robe. Slowly she removed it from her pale body, painfully slow, and Jack had to take in a shaky breath when it had finally hit the floor.

He gripped his pencil tightly in his hand, trying to remember how to speak. "Over on the bed...I mean couch…" He stuttered, unable to take his eyes of of her creamy white skin.

Elsa did as she was told, delicately placing herself on the soft fabric. Jack gave her several more instruction on how she should be positioned. She had to hold back her smile, only because she didn't want him to think that she was nervous. Because she wasn't. Elsa wasn't nervous or scared, and the situation didn't even seem awkward. In fact, it seemed perfect.

"Now keep your eyes on me," He said, picking up his sketchpad. "And try to stay still."

Jack sucked in deep breath, before placing his pencil down on the white paper. His first line was the curve of her face, soft a fine. Never had he cared about one line so much in his life. Then he started to outline her hand and upper arm. His pencil gliding over the paper, leaving it's small mark wherever it touched.

"So serious," Elsa joked, causing him to stop and smile.

But he was quick to get back to his precious job. He drew out her facial structure, being careful to get the eyes to be exactly even. Dark lines made up her voluptuous lips, and the necklace. He started to shade bits and pieces, never seeming to be able to focus on one thing. Everything about Elsa was flawless, and everything needed to be drawn onto the paper. His fingers began to hurt as he strained for perfection. Several times he brushed stray strands of hair out of his eyes. Nothing would block his view of her, even if it meant starting and stopping.

When Jack outlined her breast, he couldn't help but blush. He felt his breath become rigid within his throat as he tried to keep a straight face. But

Elsa noticed his struggle, and flashed him a sweet smile.

"I believe you are blushing Big Artist. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing," She giggled again.

"He does landscapes," Jack said matter of factly. "Just relax your face, no laughing."

Elsa sighed heavily, watching Jack's every move. He was so focused, so intense. It brought a warmth to her heart that he was being so careful with her drawing. Of course she didn't know if this was his reaction with every sketch, but somehow she knew it wasn't. His bright blue eyes flashed at her, sending joyful chills down her spine. She loved being his subject of interest, his muse.

Her heart was pounding in her chest the entire time, as it was the most erotic moment of her whole life. She felt vulnerable and safe at the same time. Elsa was also anxious to see his work, knowing that it would be faultless.

Not a single part of her thought about Hans or her mother. Not even Anna. Elsa was in her own little world with Jack, and nothing would change that. They were meant to be together, she knew that now, and hoped Jack knew it too.

"You're very professional," She said over his shoulder when he had finished. "Thank you." Jack silently handed her his sketch, and she softly kissed him on the lips.

She exited to her bedroom, her mind spinning. Elsa had decided to write her family a note, apologizing for the pain she had caused them. But also to let them know that she didn't need money to be happy, there for she didn't need Hans to be happy. She wrote nothing of Jack, only that she had met someone new, and preferred to be with him than anybody else.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack's voice startled her.

"Nothing. Will you put this in the safe for me?" She handed him the box that contained the diamond. He took it, leaving her in peace to finish her letter.

* * *

Hans was in the Smoking Room, waiting for news from Duke. When he saw the grey haired man enter the room, he excused himself from his conversation, joining his spy in the corner.

"None of the stewards have seen her," Duke informed.

"This is absurd! Where could she be? It's a ship for gods sake, there's only so many places where she could be hiding!" Hans clenched his fists, trying to control his rage.

"Maybe we should go and check her cabin once more?" Duke suggested, leading Hans out of the Smoking Room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to publish this. I had to go to Nevada for a week, and wasn't able to write up there. I'm actually glad that I was able to write at all, as I have yet to find my missing inspiration. Which is why I broke my promise to you all. This is not a long chapter, but longer than the last. And it has the frick frack scene. Apologizing in advance for that because it is my first time writing smut, and I'm not the best at it. So it is a very small section, with very little detail.**

**Anyways, to birdywings: I am so happy that you are enjoying the story, and thank you for your wonderful feedback. I took your advice and really took my time writing this chapter, I've been working on it since last Friday. To your comment about the pacing of the story, I like how it is going. It may seem speedy to you because I have left out all of the conversations that the captain and crew members have. Also, with my spacing, I'm not sure what you mean. I always start a new paragraph when someone new is talking. The confusion may be coming from the fact that I have dialogue and description in one paragraph, but the same person is always talking throughout it. But thank you for your nice review. I alway like to hear what my readers have to say.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

"It's getting cold," Jack said, stepping in from the balcony. He nodded at Elsa's new dress, "You look nice."

She was about to thank him, when a knock came from the outside door. "Miss Queen?" It was Duke, and he was probably with Hans.

Elsa quickly grabbed Jack's hand, racing him into the next room. She quietly shut the door, just as the latch to the main was being opened. Duke's voice sounded again, as he looked about the room. Elsa panicked, taking Jack out another door that lead into the hall. They both laughed, thinking that they had escaped. But Duke has seen the second door close, and went into a chase. He threw open the door to the hall, seeing Elsa's signature blonde hair bobbing as she walked.

The young girl glanced behind her, seeing that they had failed in their escape. Her grip tightened on Jack's hand as she pulled him down the hall, crying out his name frantically. Jack began to laugh harder, seeing their predicament as a game. He followed her into the elevator, helping her shut the cage door. Duke had made it just in time to watch the couple descend into the lower decks.

Elsa playfully waved at him, before flipping him the bird. Jack chuckled at her profanity. Duke grumbled, his face beaming a bright red. He turned to take the stairs down, determined to catch the young lovers.

Elsa and Jack arrived on E Deck, stumbling out of the elevator. They were having such a good time, laughing all the while, that they didn't even notice where they were going. They went through doors that were marked as Crew Only, and bumped into several disgruntled people. Once Elsa was sure that they had lost Duke, she stopped in the hallway, smiling widely at Jack.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fellow," Jack said through breaths of air. "Pretty sure he was a cop."

Elsa peered down the hall, "I think he was."

But their happiness didn't last long. Duke had found his way down to E Deck, and Elsa gasped in surprise.

"Oh shit!" Jack breathed when he saw the white haired man as well.

"Go!" Elsa commanded, pushing Jack down the hall in the opposite direction.

Jack lead Elsa through a series of turns, finally coming to stand at a door. He pushed it open, wiping her inside, and slamming the white door shut. Quickly he locked it, turning to Elsa who had her hands over her ears. The room emitted a loud machine like sound, one the was very displeasing to the ears. Jack looked around to find another exit, finding that the only other way out was to go down a small manhole in the floor.

Jack helped Elsa down the ladder and into the boiler room. It was very hot and smelled of smoke.

"Hey! What are you two doing down here?" One of the crew men asked.

"Shit, go! Go!" Jack pushed Elsa along, and they began another run.

Steam and sweat wetted their faces, but dried very quickly. Several other crew men shouted to them as they passed, but none of them stopped them. Jack shouted a few encouraging words their way, following Elsa down the long hall. She came to a stop, climbing briskly up another ladder. This lead to a white metal door, and when it was opened, it revealed the cargo hold.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, as it was quite frigid inside. She gazed upon the mountain of boxes and packages. So many item stored under the ship, secretly hidden away. Elsa's high heeled shoes clicked on the wooden floor as she followed Jack through a winding path.

"Look at this," Jack said in amazement when he had spotted a bright red automobile.

He went to the front of the car, but circled back when Elsa had cleared her throat. A sly smile rested upon her lips, as she waited with arms folded, for him to open the car door. He took the handle in one hand, and extended the other to her.

Elsa took it with a nod, "Thank you."

She made her way inside, and sat upon the smooth leather seats. Inside the cabin were tiny roses, and Elsa smiled at the romantic touch. Jack took the drivers seat, grasping the gold wheel in his hands. He honked the horn, causing Elsa to giggle.

"Where to Miss?" He asked.

"To the stars," Elsa whispered in his ear.

She took hold of his shoulders, dragging him into the cabin. Jack let out a surprised gasp, impressed by Elsa's forwardness and strength. He curled up next to her, wrapping one hand around her shoulder. Elsa rested one of hers on his chest, gazing up into his sparkling blue eyes. They clasped their other free hands together, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Are you nervous?" Jack breathed in a heavy breath.

"No," Elsa shook her head, her voice barely even a whisper.

Jack smirked, but it quickly faded as he watched Elsa take his hand to her mouth, and gently place her lips upon his fingers. Her lips were soft and moist, and they sent small chills down Jack's spine. She pulled away, guiding his hand down to her breast. He hesitated, searching her eyes.

"Put your hands on me Jack," Elsa said, and he did.

Jack pulled her close to him, crushing his lips against hers. He guided Elsa down on the seat, so that he was laying on top of her, all the while feverishly kissing her. When she pulled away to catch her breath, Jack took the opportunity to remove her clothing, and then his own.

The car became warm, their body temperatures quickly heating up the cold interior. Soon the windows became foggy as the young couple passionately made love. Elsa placed a hand on the window, letting it drag down as she let out a moan of pleasure. She brushed several strands of hair out of Jack's face as he breathed heavily on top of her. For a moment, they gazed at each other, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

"You're trembling," Elsa's smile was light, as her lips found his once more.

"Don't worry," Jack laughed, "I'll be alright."

Jack placed his head down on Elsa's soft chest, listening to the sound of her heart as she stroked his hair.

* * *

"Anything missing?" Duke asked Hans. They had met back in the room, both feeling rather upset.

Hans was standing at the safe, pulling several papers out from it. He was confused when his hand touched leather, and pulled out the large sketch book for inspection. He opened it, disgusted by the image that was inside. His Elsa posing nude. He scowled, throwing to drawing on the floor. Another piece of paper fluttered out of the books binding, and Hans bent down to pick it up.

_Darling now you can keep us both locked in your safe. Elsa_

"She left another note," Hans mumbled, crinkling the paper in his fist. "I have a better idea than our first." He threw open the door to the hall, stopping the first steward that passed by. "There has been an emergency!" Hans shouted. "I have been robbed!"

* * *

Elsa and Jack emerged on deck. They had made another hasty escape from two stewards that were looking for them. They laughed together, and Jack twirled Elsa before scooping her up in his arms.

"Did you see those guys faces?" He chuckled.

Elsa smiled, placing a hand on Jack's chin. Her touch caused him to go silent. He waited for her to say something, reaching his own hand up to her cheek.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." Elsa smiled, and Jack moved his hands to her small waist.

"This is crazy," He shook his head.

"I know," She gasped. "It doesn't make any sense. That is why I trust it."

Elsa and Jack kissed again under the starry night sky. A cold wind was blowing, tossing Elsa's hair back behind her shoulders. Shivers traveled up her spine as the icy air touched her damp platinum locks. Jack noticed her shudder, and tightened his arms around her. He breathed in her fresh scent, his head spinning.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. Elsa pulled away from Jack's lips, examining the floor below. She gripped onto Jack's arms, trying to keep her balance. She looked up just in time to see the ship come in contact with a giant iceberg.

"Get back!" Jack shouted, pushing her out of harm's way. Several chunks of ice landed on the deck.

They ran to the railing, watching as the iceberg passed. A soft scraping sound was heard from below, as the iceberg tore open the Titanic. It was gigantic, and radiated a deep white from the moon above. Elsa and Jack were dumbfounded, unable to process what had just happened. Their blood ran cold, fearing the worse.

Several people emerged on deck, curious to see what had caused the shudder. But the massive ice block was out of sight, so they decided to have a bit of fun. They kicked around stray ice pieces on the deck, creating a game that several others joined in. Jack and Elsa did not partake, as they knew what had happened. Some of the crew men passed them on their way up the stairs, drowning in conversation about the accident.

"This is bad," Jack concluded, catching a few of the crew mens words.

"We should tell mother and Hans," Elsa nervously scratched at her arm, following Jack inside.

Little did they know the decks below them were filling with water. The boiler room and cargo hold were flooded. Some of the crew workers were even trapped , unable to escape the giant metal doors. The iceberg had done great damage, ripping a giant hole in the side of Titanic. The third class passengers were frantic, seeing the small puddles of water on their floor. So far the upper class has nothing to worry about.

Which was why Hans was smoking a cigar in his room, speaking to an officer about the robbery. Cora was pacing the floor, astonished by the fact that they had been robbed. That Elsa would allow a thief into their private quarters. She was also concerned about her second daughter, as she had no idea where Anna was.

Elsa briskly walked in the room, her hands intertwined with Jack. She ignored the disapproving looks from her mother, determined to tell them what she had seen. "Something has happened."

"Yes it has!" Hans spat, throwing his cigar into a cup of Brandy. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him!" He pointed at Jack.

The officer approached him, "Take your coat off, son."

"Now what?" Jack groaned, doing as he was told.

"Hans, what are you doing? We are in the middle of an emergency! What is going on?" Elsa watched as the officers manhandled Jack.

"Is this it?" The officer pulled something out of Jack's pocket. The diamond necklace.

"That is it," Hans took to precious item from the officer.

"This is horseshit!" Jack scowled. Elsa stared at Jack, confusion resting on her face. "Don't you believe it Elsa. Don't!"

"He couldn't have," Elsa shook her head.

"Of course he could," Hans laughed. "It's easy enough for a professional."

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd," Tears pricked the back of Elsa's eyes.

"Perhaps he took it while you were putting your clothes back on, my dear," Hans growled in her ear.

"Real slick Hans," Jack pulled against his restraints. "Elsa they put it in my pocket."

"Shut up!" Hans commanded.

"This isn't even your pocket, is it son?" Duke held up the jacket that the officers had taken from Jack. "Property of C.K. Anderson."

"That was reported stolen today," The officer nodded.

"I just borrowed it. I was going to return it," Jack said in his defence. "You know I didn't do this Elsa. You know it! Don't you believe them Elsa."

The young blonde stared at Jack, not sure what to believe. She watched as the officer dragged him out of the room, all the while Jack cried out to her. Elsa shook her head, jaw clenched. She took in several deep breaths, replaying the scene in her head.

Cora left, sobbing quietly. Hans remained, and marched over to his fiance. Elsa looked at him, unable to speak. He as well was having difficulties, too furious to string words together. He reached out his hand, and smacked Elsa across the face. She cried out, but remained standing.

"Fun being a little slut, isn't it? Look at me when I am talking to you!" Hans took hold of Elsa's arms, shaking her violently.

"Mister Isles." A knock came from the door.

"Not now, we are busy!"

The door opened, and a well dressed steward walked in. "I'm sure, but I have been told to inform you to put your life jackets on. And come-"

"I said not now!" Hans interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mister Isles, but it's captain's orders. Now please dress warmly, it is quite cold out tonight."

"This is ridiculous," Hans mumbled, stepping towards the fireplace.

"Please sir, get up to the grand staircase. More shall be revealed when you are there," The steward handed Elsa and Hans a life vest, before exiting into the hall.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support. Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys about the late update. I lost track of time. But here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. **

**But first, I'll answer you reviews and comments:**

**TPATFan16, I think you might be right. Hans and Cal could very well be the same person. And in response to your POTO review, which thank you for btw, the song in the bonus chapter was not in the original POTO. It was cut. I meant to answer that last time for you, but I had forgotten. **

**birdywings, Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like my style of writing and I'm glad that you are like the chapters.**

**Thank each and every one of you for your support. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hans escorted the two women to the grand staircase. The entire first class was there as well, their conversations loud and obnoxious. Everyone was originally to wait outside, but it was too cold. Hans swatted a few people out of his way, pulling Elsa behind him.

The band was playing a lively tune, as they were instructed to keep everyone calm. Several stewards were also doing this, serving the men drinks and cigars. It had seemed to help those who were too caught up in their own drama to notice what was really going on with Titanic. But for the passengers that wanted answers, they would have to wait. For most of the workers didn't know what was going on themselves.

"God damn english, doing everything by the book!" Hans scowled, pushing through a group of people.

"There is no need for language Mister Isles," Cora scolded. She had one of her maids trailing behind her, handing her her outerwear. "Please go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I would like a cup of tea when this is all over," She directed to her maid.

Elsa watched quietly, not wanting to upset Hans any further. Her face still stung from when he had hit her, and she preferred not to feel his wrath again. She watched the people, noticing how frilly and oblivious they all were. It was sad really, that they all thought they were safe.

Mister Andrews, the ships designer and one of Elsa's favorite crew men walked by. She glanced at Hans, who had lost himself in a Brandy. Elsa quickly approached Andrews, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to face her, a grim look of despair on his face.

"I saw the iceberg," She whispered. "And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

Mister Andrews took in a deep breath, "The ship will sink."

Elsa searched his eyes, not wanting to believe him, "You're certain?"

"Yes," He replied with weary confidence. "In an hour or so. All of this," He gazed up at the glass ceiling, "will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Elsa stared at him, jaw dropped. Her hand came to rest on her mouth, but that was the only response she was able to give. Fear and surprise trapped her words.

"Please tell only who you must," Andrews continued. "I don't want to be responsible for a panic." He paused before speaking his final words, "Now get to a boat. Quickly! Don't wait. Remember what I told you about the boats Elsa."

Elsa watched as Mister Andrews slipped into the crowd. Her brain tried to recall what he had said about the life boats. That there were not enough on board for everyone. Elsa placed a hand on her chest, her head spinning as she realized not everyone was going survie. She herself might die if she didn't head Mister Andrews warning.

"Anna! There you are! I've been worried sick," Cora's small shrill was enough to pull Elsa out of her trance.

She turned to look at her sister, who was hanging from her mothers arms. Anna was panting heavily, out of breath from whatever activity she had just done. Her dress was wrinkled, and it looked like it was glistening with water. Elsa marched over to her sister, who was rambling about something on the lower decks. Elsa wasted no time leaning down to take a closer look at Anna's skirt.

"Why is this wet?" She asked.

"Oh Elsa, you won't believe what's happening below. Water is pouring in from the lower staircases. I was barely able to get out. People are still trapped down there, we must help them!" Anna pulled on her sister's hand.

"What's all this about water down below?" Hans was standing by Elsa now, glaring down at the little red head.

"We don't have time to waste! We must go," Anna erged.

"Now Anna, stop all this nonsense! People are staring," Her mother snapped, pulling Anna away from Elsa. "You are not going to go back down there, and you are certainly not going to leave my side anymore. Do you understand?"

"But mother, my friends are trapped down there. They might drown," Anna refused to drop the subject.

"And Jack is down there," Elsa added.

"Enough! No one is going anywhere, especially if it's to help the lower class," Hans shouted, causing more people to turn and look.

Cora smiled politely at the faces that were fixed on them, "Everything is fine," She reassured. "My youngest daughter is a little ill."

"No I'm not. Mother please!" Anna begged, pulling against her restraints.

"Mame, please calm your child. She is causing a disturbance!" A passing steward complained.

"Anna!" Cora pulled her close, shaking her violently by the shoulders. "You listen to me, and you listen well. Control yourself, you are upsetting all of these nice people."

Anna glared at her mother, and abruptly broke away. "If no one else is going to help me than I am going alone." And with that she took off running.

"Anna. Anna!" Cora called after her.

"I'll go after her," Elsa said.

"No, I can't have both of my daughters disappearing. Stay here Elsa."

* * *

"Over here boy," The master of arms tugged Jack over by a pole. He fastened shing handcuffs around his wrists, securing him to the pole.

"Sir," Another member of the office walked in, "They need you up at the pursers office right away."

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." Duke had followed the men down to the holding room. He pulled out a small gun from his pocket, showing the officers that he was well capable of watching the boy,

The two officers left, leaving Jack alone with Duke. Duke sat down at a nearby desk, his eyes never leaving Jack. But this was Jack's least concern as he could feel that the boat was tipping. He looked outside the tiny porthole that was in the wall, his eyes bugging at the sight. The water was rising fast, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it started to spill onto the vessel.

Duke played with the bullets from his gun, setting them on the desk, and then watching them roll into his hand. It seemed to amuse him, and keep him occupied. Clearly he didn't understand why they were falling back into his hand, but Jack knew. Titanic was sinking, and she was sinking fast.

Duke suddenly stopped his task, taking the bullets in hand. He loaded them back into the pistol, before rising to his feet. He strolled over to Jack, placing the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation."

Jack shut his eyes, preparing for the gun to go off. But instead Duke punched him in the gut, causing Jack to keel over in pain. His breath was heavy, and his stomach was on fire, but he was glad that it was a beating Hans had asked for and not a bullet through the brain.

Duke picked up the key to the handcuffs before exiting out into the hall.

* * *

Everyone was out on A Deck now, wrapped up in their coats and hats. It was a sea of white as everyone was also wearing a life jacket. One of the crew men stood in front of the crowd, announcing that women and children were to be the first onto the lifeboats. First class women and children of course. Everyone else was to remain calm and patient.

The band had also joined the crowd outside, setting up their chairs and instruments. They were given the same instruction, to play calming music as to not cause a panic.

The boats were being loaded and lowered into the cold water below. Several women were crying as they had to leave their husbands behind. But that was all drowned out by the fireworks that were being launched into the sky. They sparkled as they exploded into the air. The captain had ordered them to be launched, just in case a passing boat saw them. But they were the wrong colour, and any boat that might have seen them would have assumed that Titanic was throwing a party.

The fireworks danced in Elsa's eyes as she calmly waited outside. Hans was right by her side, as he always was. He was trying to smooth talk the crew men into letting him on, but was having a hard time with it. Cora was panicking besides Elsa as well, worrying over the tiniest of things.

"Will the boat be seated according to class?" Cora called out. She turned to Elsa, laughing a little, "I hope they aren't too crowded."

Elsa looked at her mother in disgust, "Oh mother. Shut up!" Elsa took hold of her mother by the elbows, and continued to shout at her, "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. One of your daughters is missing and all you seem to care about is yourself! Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half," Hans mumbled.

Elsa turned to her fiance, glaring daggers.

"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It will be worth a lot more by morning," Hans's lips spread into an evil grin.

Elsa's gaze softened for a moment, as she realized the true meaning behind his words. "You unimaginable bastard."

"Come on Elsa," Her mother cooed. Cora had made her way into one of the lifeboats now, and she extended her arms out to her daughter. "Come into the boat Elsa."

Elsa took several steps back, as if the lifeboat might reach out and grab her. "Good bye mother."

She briskly walked away, ignoring her mother's small pleas. But Hans caught her by the arm, swinging her around to face him.

"Where are you going? To him?" His voice wavered, his grip becoming tighter. "To become a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," Elsa's voice was low, and her voice was strangely calm. She tried to pull away, but Hans snatched her once more.

"No. No!" He shouted, wrestling with her. "I said no!"

Elsa looked up into his face, before hocking a loogie at him. Hans dropped her immediately. Allowing Elsa to get away. She ran down the crowded deck, and didn't stop until she was sure Hans couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Jack gazed out the window, craning his neck to see just how far the water had risen. He turned away, banging his handcuffs on the pole, screaming for help. But no help was to come. The entire deck he was on had been abandoned. Water was coming up from the stairs, and running through the hall. It started to seep under the door, sending Jack into a panic.

He moved the desk that was closest to him with his foot, pulling himself atop it. "This is going to be bad. Shit."

He tried to pull the pole apart, which he had realized was a pipe. But it wouldn't budge, no matter how much strength he put into it. He looked at the water again, which was quickly filling up the room. Jack tried to rip the cuffs off of his hands, but this only resulted in a few cuts and some blood.

* * *

Elsa ran through B Deck, calling for Mister Andrews. She knew that he was the only one that could help her find Jack. So when she saw his silver hair above the crowd, she was overjoyed.

"Mister Andrews! Thank god. Where would the Master of Arms take someone under arrest?"

Andrews looked at the young girl quizzically, "What? You have to get to a boat Elsa."

"No!" Elsa protested. "I'm doing this with or without you, sir. But without your help, it could take longer."

Mister Andrews shook his head, but guided Elsa over to the wall. He gave her a set of long directions. Elsa listened carefully, trying to imagine the different halls and passageways in her mind. Elsa thanked him, and followed his first direction. She ran back out to the grand staircase, to where the elevator was located.

The elevator attendant was arguing with several other passenger when she arrived. But Elsa had no time to waste, so she pushed past them, and made her way inside of the elevator.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the lifts are closed," The attendant stated.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and pushed him up against the wall, "I'm through with being polite, god damn it! Now take me down!" Elsa closed the gate to the lift, "E Deck."

The elevator slowly creaked down to the lower deck. Elsa watched the shadows pass by her as they descended. As they came to E Deck, water poured into the elevator. The attendant and Elsa screamed, backing away from it.

"I'm going back up!" He cried, reaching for the lever.

"No!" Elsa pushed him back. She walked over to the door, pulling it apart.

Elsa stepped down onto the ground, water surrounding her dress. It was freezing, cold enough to send a shock throughout her body. She was frozen in place like a statue, unsure of what to do next.

"Come back!" The attendant instructed. "I'm going back up."

Elsa watched her only escape rise away, the water flowing out of it. Her teeth began to chatter, as she tentatively started to walk. She remember Mister Andrews instructions, and searched for the Crew Passage. She pushed furniture and other floating objects out of her way.

"Jack!" She called. The lights flickered. "Jack!" She repeated, this time more frantic.

Jack looked towards the door, hope igniting inside of him. He swore he heard Elsa's voice.

"Elsa!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "Elsa I'm in here!" He struck his handcuffs against the metal pipe, and continued to call her name. "Elsa!"

Elsa ran in the direction of Jack's voice, which lead her to a closed door. She opened it, crying out to him again. Tears burned her eyes as she ran over to him.

"Jack! Jack I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She placed her lips against his.

"Hans put it in my pocket," He began to explain.

"I know!" Elsa kissed him again, heat warming her cold body. "I know."

"Listen Elsa, you're going to have to find a spare key, alright? Look in that cabinet right there. It's a little sliver one Elsa."

Elsa opened the glass door of the cabinet, searching for the silver key. But each one she touched was a deep brass colour. "These are all brass," She said with despair.

"Check over there," He pointed to a desk with his foot, and Elsa pulled out the drawers. Papers and pens flew out, but there was no key. "Elsa. How did you find out I didn't do it?"

She stopped her search, gazing into his deep blue eyes, "I didn't. I just realized I already knew." Elsa smiled at her love, and he smiled back. But time was ticking by, and they couldn't waste it.

"Keep looking," He ordered.

"No key!" Elsa cried. "There is no key Jack."

"Alright Elsa, listen. You're going to have to go find some help. It will be alright," Jack tried to reassure, even though he wasn't sure himself.

Elsa awkwardly walked over to him, her legs starting to become numb from the cold. She kissed him once more, before exiting out into the hall.

"I'll just wait here," Jack said, trying to make light of the situation.

It was dim out in the hall, as most of the lights had gone off. The emergency ones remained on, but it was very difficult to see. Elsa climbed up one of the staircases that lead to D Deck, hoping to find someone to help up there.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Elsa felt as if she was talking to the air. D Deck had been abandoned too. "Hello? Is there anybody down here?"

She looked down every eerie hall, each one just as empty as the last. She turned when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Oh thank god. Wait please, I need your help," She begged.

The man was obviously foreign and didn't seem to understand english. He grabbed hold of Elsa, pushing her away from him. He spoke to her in a language that she didn't understand, before running on. She groaned, angry that he was unwilling to help.

"Hello?" She hopelessly cried out again, leaning up against the wall.

The lights flickered above her, and Elsa closed her eyes. She prayed that they would come back on, prayed that someone would come and help her. The boat creaked, causing her breathing to become rapid. Elsa knew that if she didn't find help for Jack soon, he would die, and that was not something she was about to let happen.

The lights flashed back on, and Elsa took in a calming breath. A flash of white caught her vision, and she was thrilled to see that it was a crew man. He held several lifejackets in his arms, and when he saw Elsa, he immediately walked over to her.

"Oh Miss, you shouldn't be here now," He took hold of her arm, pulling her along with him.

"Please I need help. There is a man trapped down there, and we need to get him out. Please!" Elsa begged.

"There is no need to panic," The man reassured.

"No I'm not panicking! You're going the wrong way. Let go of me," Elsa tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Listen!" She screamed, punching the man in his face.

The man stumbled back, dropping the lifejackets he was carrying. He looked at Elsa, stunned, placing a hand over his nose. He pulled it away, inspecting the blood on it. "The hell with you!" He walked away, leaving Elsa alone again.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair before noticing something she hadn't before. She was standing in front of fire equipment, items that might be of use. She took the hose, unraveling some of it, and smashed it against a glass case. Elsa cleared away the glass, and pulled out the axe. She was unsure if it would work, but she had to try. She raced back down to E Deck, plunging into the icy cold water.

It had risen several feet since she had been down there, and she feared that Jack may have already drowned. She leaned her head down, blocking her face just in time as a light exploded. Elsa stood back up on the staircase, discarded her coat, and made her way down the hallway, and into the room where Jack was.

"Jack," She held up the axe so he could see it, "Will this work?"

"I guess we'll find out," He said nervously. "Come on," He pulled his hands apart so the chain was easier to get to. Elsa raised the axe, but right before she was about to swing, Jack stopped her. "Wait! Try a couple practise swings on that cupboard over there."

Elsa did as she was told, striking down hard and fast on the wood. Jack congratulated her, instructing her to hit the same mark again. Elsa tried but missed.S he turned to Jack, her eyes searching his.

"Okay, that's enough practise. Come on Elsa, you can do it. Listen, just hit it really hard, and really fast," Elsa nodded, raising the axe up. "Elsa, I trust you."

She swung, the head of the axe coming in contact with it's target. The chain shattered. leaving Jack a free man. He hollered, raising his hands in the air, cheering. Elsa smiled at him, but that was all she could manage. The water was numbing her body, her lips were turning blue. She had never been so cold in her life, and hoped that she never would be again. Her body shook, trying to keep itself warm.

Jack hugged her, laughing all the while. Then he plunged into the water beside her, letting out a cry of pain.

"Oh shit this is cold! Shit!"

They swam out into the hall, but Elsa stopped abruptly. The staircase which she had came down was not raging with water. There was no way that they were going to be able to get past it.

"This is the way out," She said.

"We have to find another way," Jack took her hand in his, leading them in the other direction.

Elsa was happy to have him by her side, for she didn't like to be alone. She was also happy to know the truth, and that Jack was safe. She squeezed his hand, and tried to keep up with him. Her body told her to stop, but she knew she needed to keep going. Elsa refused to freeze to death, and kept picking up her legs, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

Hans was up on deck, still trying to find a boat. He bumped into Duke, happy to see a familiar face. He hoped that he would have news on Elsa's whereabouts, but the old man did not.

"Well then we need to take care of ourselves. None of these blokes are letting men on," Hans complained.

"There is a boat on the other side letting men on," Duke informed him.

"Then that is are play. We need to get some insurance first. Follow me," Hans and Duke walked back inside the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I had a family crisis, and then I couldn't find my laptop charger. Totally meant to update on Friday, but life happens. But here is the new chapter. It's short, because we are coming to the end, but it isn't too short. I hope you all enjoy.**

**But first,**

**To everyone who said that the last chapter was intense...just wait.**

**To Guest, You'll just have to wait and see. You're answer is in this chapter.**

**To ****olimacproductions, As we all know, the Titanic was illy prepared for a sinking. So much so that the builders didn't include red flares, only white. White was to symbolize a celebration, and that it was a White Star Line Ship. Red was to indicate an emergency. The Californian, the ship that was closest to the Titanic when it sank, saw the white flares, but assumed that the crew and passengers were throwing a party. If they had had the red flares, many more lives could have been saved. Just a small history lesson/rant. **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Jack bursted open the door that was blocking the path. When it was opened, he pulled Elsa through, and they raced down the halls. Elsa was happy to see that this level was populated, and some people were still milling around. Jack lead her down the hall, following the sound of comotion. They stopped at a staircase packed full with people.

They were yelling, screaming, and crying to get out. But the gates above were locked. The officers would not let anyone pass through, shouting for everyone to get back. People argued with them, informing them that there were still women and children down below. That didn't matter to the officers though, they were not going to let anyone pass.

One of the stewards commanded that the gate be opened to let the nearest woman through. But once they were opened the men started to file out, and the officers had to beat them back. Several gentleman stumbled down the stairs, blood spilling from their foreheads. Elsa stared in horror, knowing that there was no way they were going to escape.

Jack pushed through the crowd as he had spotted Hiccup towards the front of the group. He touched his friends shoulder, causing the boy to turn around.

"Jack!" Hiccup said in delight.

"Hiccup, can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way," Hiccup shook his head.

Jack stared back up at the gate, "Well whatever we do, we gotta do it fast! This whole place is flooding, we gotta get out of here."

Hiccup pointed in the opposite direction, "Let's go this way, alright?"

* * *

Hans emptied out the safe, stuffing precious valuables into his coat pocket. He smirked at himself in the mirror, turning to face Duke. He pushed a wad of cash into his breast pocket, smiling like a mad man.

"I make my own luck," He stated.

Duke held up his silver pistol, "So do I."

Hans laughed, before fastening the safe closed.

* * *

Jack followed Hiccup, navigating through the crowds. The halls were roaring with cries of frantic people. No one knew what was happening, or what would become of them. Some sat on the ground, moaning softly. Others tried to find ways of escape, like Jack and Elsa.

"This way!" Jack commanded, pulling himself up a flight of stairs.

A steward was confronting several people, instructing them to return to the main stairwell. Jack wouldn't hear of it.

"Open the gate," He said calmly.

"Go back to the main stairwell," The steward repeated.

"Open the gate right now," Jack shouted.

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you."

Jack sighed, turning to look at Elsa. He knew that he had to save her. He wouldn't let her die, not like this. He half heartedly smiled at her, before grabbing hold of the gate and shaking it violently.

"God damn it! Son of a bitch!" He cried.

"Jack," Elsa reached out to touch him, but he pulled away.

He marched past her, and back down the stairs where Hiccup was. He motioned towards a bench, taking hold of it. Hiccup and several other men started to help him pry it from the wall. Once it was fully loose, they carried it back up the stairs, and crashed it into the gate. They used the bench as a sort of battery ram, using all their strength to burst the wire bars open.

It began to break in two, and once the men noticed that they would be able to pull the rest of it apart, they threw it aside and raced through. Elsa sighed in relief, taking hold of Jack's hand once again. The steward shouted at the people that raced by them, but was quickly shut up when Hiccup punched him in the face.

* * *

Hans and Duke arrived out on deck once more, making their way to the lifeboats. Hans leaned over the side, seeing that most of the boats had been lowered. He slammed his fists down, a soft growl emitting from his throat.

"We're too late!" He informed Duke.

"There are more boats down in the front. Stay with this one. Look for Murdoch, he seems to be quite practical," Duke headed to the front of the ship.

Hans nodded, turning back to look at the lowering lifeboat. There was quite a commotion going on below as one of the lifeboats was being lowered on top of another. Women cried out, screaming. Two men had hoisted themselves up onto the side of the lifeboat, frantically trying to cut the rope. The passengers below tried to push the boat back up.

The sound of gun shots rang through the air. Hans hurried after Duke, touching his arm. The old man stopped, waiting for further instructions, seeing that his plan was canceled.

"It's all falling apart. We don't have much time. Best if we stay together," Hans followed Duke down the deck.

"Ah, Mister Murdoch," Duke abruptly stopped, pushing Hans closer to the officer.

"Mister Weselton. Mister Isles," Murdoch quickly greeted.

"I'm a businessman as you know. And I have a business proposition for you." Hans stopped the officer, and placed the wad of cash in his pocket. "Do we have an understanding then?"

Murdoch stared at Hans in disbelief, but slowly nodded. "Please excuse me."

Hans nodded feeling satisfied with his accomplishment. He had secured a seat in a boat, he was safe. He smiled when he saw Duke returning. He had went on a search for other boats.

"I found her on the other side. Waiting for a boat. With him," Duke frowned.

Hans furrowed his brow, taking one last look at the lifeboat that was suppose to be his. Murdoch called out for him to board it, but Hans shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"God damn it all to hell! Let's go," He stalked off, furious that he had missed his chance to escape.

* * *

"Come on Elsa," The friends emerged out on the deck, the cold air sending chills down their spines.

"The boats are gone," Elsa whipped her head about. She spotted someone she knew, and approached them. "Colonel, are there any boats on that side?"

"No Miss Queen. But there are a couple of boats way down that away," He pointed.

"Thank you. Hurry Jack," Elsa ran down the deck, and Jack followed.

They passed by the band who continued to play. Hiccup chuckled, "Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class."

Jack and Elsa lined up at one of the lifeboats, Hiccup hovering behind them. The officer shot off his gun, yelling out orders. Woman and children only. Jack breathed heavily his mind running slowly due to the cold. He was thinking slowly, but he knew what he had to do. He had to let Elsa go. It was the only way that she would be safe.

He faced Hiccup, "Go check the other side. Go!"

Elsa watched as a little girl was ripped from her fathers arms. Huge tears fell down her cheeks as she cried out to him. A mother took the child in her arms, comforting her as the father spoke his farewell. Elsa felt Jack's arms tighten around her, and spun around, resting a hand on his chest. She saw what his intentions were, and shook her head.

"I'm not going without you," Tears threatened to spill out of her own eyes, but she held them in.

"You have to go," Jack said urgently. "Now!"

"No Jack."

"Get in the boat Elsa," He pushed her towards it. Any further protests were dismissed.

"Jack, no."

"Yes! Get on the boat Elsa," Hans's deep voice instructed.

The couple froze, staring at the red haired man. His eyes were filled with anger, something that his sympathetic expression could not mask.

"My god," Hans's eyes traveled down the length of her body, "You look a fright. Here," He ripped the blanket from her shoulders, pushing into Jack's arms. He then proceeded to discard his coat, and gently placed it on her shoulders. He then reached out to touch her hair, but Elsa pulled away.

Jack pulled her close to him, "Get on the boat Elsa. I'll catch the next one."

"No, not without you," She whined.

"It will be alright. Listen, you'll be fine. You're going to survive, alright? Don't worry about me. Now go on, get on," Jack tried his best to reassure her. Nothing seemed to be working.

Hans stepped in again, "I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Jack and I can get off safely. Both of us," Hans nodded.

Jack stared into the dark mans eyes, unsure of his words. But he knew that the lie was the only way to save Elsa. So he nodded his head, and rubbed Elsa's arms comfortingly.

"See? I've got my own boat to catch," Jack smiled.

"Now hurry," Hans smiled, "Almost full."

Elsa searched both of their eyes, not wanting to move. She felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on her shoulders. She didn't want to leave Jack, she loved him. And she wasn't sure of Hans's words. But she had to trust them, in order to save herself. But was that enough?

"Step aboard Miss," The officers pulled her onto the boat, making her decision for her. Elsa gasped several times, and bit down on her lower lip to hold back the tears.

Elsa reached out to hold Jack's hand one last time, but was pulled away once more. A small yelp escaped her lips, as someone pushed her down to a sitting position. The officer shouted a command, and the boat shook. It began to lower down, deceding very slowly. But for Elsa it was the fastest thing that she had ever done. Jack's face became smaller and smaller as she watched him stay put above her. He smiled lightly at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her hands trembled, her breath ragged. She didn't want to be on the lifeboat without him.

"You're a good lier," Hans mumbled.

Jack sucked in a breath of air, crushed to find that his suspicions were correct. "Almost as good as you. There is no boat is there?"

"No there is," Hans smirked. "Not that you'll benefit much from it." Hans looked into the boys face, his smile fading. "I alway win Jack. One way or another."

Jack turned his attention back to Elsa, seeing that she was even further away now then before. Her eyes glistened underneath the white flares, and Jack had to choke back his own sobes. Elsa watched the white flares explode behind him, and looked at the deck in front of her. She quickly pushed past the other passengers, pulling herself back onto Titanic.

"Elsa!"Jack cried, pushing away from the railing. "Elsa!"

"Stop her!" Hans commanded.

Jack ran down to the lower deck, determined to get to her, while Elsa ran to the upper deck. They met half way , in the grand staircase, colliding into a strong embrace. Jack hugged her tightly, rocking them slightly.

"You're so stupid Elsa," He pulled away, kissing her several times. "What were you thinking? Why did you do that, huh?" He kissed her again.

"You jump, I jump. RIght?" She cried.

"Right," He smiled.

They kissed again, long and passionate. They stood there, not able to get enough of each other. The thought of being apart forever had driven them insane, without either of them knowing. They pulled away breathless.

Hans spied on them from above, gripping tightly onto the railing. He swallowed several times, gritting his teeth. Duke came to stand beside him, looking at the young lovers in disgust. He tried to pull Hans away, his body stiff as a board. But Hans pushed the old man away, pulling Duke's pistol out of his jacket. He aimed the barrel at Jack, shooting off the gun. Both Jack and Elsa jumped in surprise, immediately running in the other direction.

Hans went into a chase, racing down the stairs. He shot off the gun again, the bullet breaking a window. Elsa screamed as Jack pulled her along. He wasn't sure where he was going to take her, but knew that it had to be far away from Hans.

They ran down countless staircases, keeping their eyes on the angry man above. Every few seconds another bullet would sound. Jack was amazed that Hans missed every time. Hans shot down at them again, this time the bullet landing in the water. Jack cringed, seeing that the water was rising fast. It had made it's way to C deck, which looked to be their only escape from Hans.

Jack and Elsa raced through the water, pushing past the floating furniture. Hans had reached the bottom step, aiming once again. But this time no bullet came out. The gun was empty. He cried out, throwing the pistol in the water below.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" He called after them.

He made his way up one flight before he ran into Duke. Hans turned around to look at the water below, an insane smile spreading over his lips. He chuckled to himself, bending down.

"What? What could possibly be funny at a time like this?' Duke sneared.

"I put the diamond in the coat," Hans pursed his lips together, waiting for his friend to understand. But he didn't, so Hans shouted, "I put the coat on her!"

* * *

Jack and Elsa continued their run, not sure if Hans was still chasing them or not. They emerged lower and lower into the ship, not realizing what they were doing. They stopped in a shaft, waiting and listening for footsteps, but none came. Just the loud rumble of the ship. Of the water pouring in.

Elsa panted heavily, seeing that she was drenched in water once more. She looked at Jack, waiting for the next move. But he only stared back at her.

"Wait," Jack said. "Do you hear that?"

Elsa closed her mouth, silencing her breathing. A soft cry could be heard over the rushing water. Elsa gasped as she recognized the voice. "That's Anna."

"Come on!" Jack motioned for her to follow.

The trudged through the water, following Anna's small cries. Elsa spotted her immediately, and ran to her. Her little sister was soaking wet, her long pigtails drooping. Anna cried out to her sister, hugging her tightly.

"Elsa I'm so happy to see you," Anna said.

"What are you doing down here?" Elsa looked at her sister, wiping away some of her tears.

"I got lost looking for some of my friends. And then I got trapped. None of the officers would let met through. Finally I found a way out, only to get lost again. Then the water started to rise and - oh Elsa. I was so scared," Anna started crying again.

"We can't stay here for long. We have to find another way out," Jack interrupted the small reunion.

"Jack's right. We have to go. Come on Anna," Elsa took her sister's hand.

The group raced down the halls, stopping abruptly at a door. It was about to burst open with water. They turned around, back tracking down another hall. But they were too late. A loud pop erupted from the door behind them, and the sound of raging water followed that.

The group stared at the massive wave in horror, before running as fast as they could. The lights flickered over head, as they raced through the hall. But the water was fast approaching, and they were soon swept up in it. Anna yelped as she went underwater. But she soon emerged, gasping for air. Elsa and Jack did the same.

Their bodies slammed up against a closed gate, the water racing past them.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack called.

"Yes," Both Elsa and Anna replied in unison.

The current was strong, crushing their bodies against the hard iron gate. It was fairly dark as well, making it very hard to see. But Jack saw a staircase close by, and guided the two women towards it. They crawled up, their clothes heavy with water. Elsa turned to Jack, misery written on her face. There was another locked gate blocking their path.

"Oh god," She whispered.

All three of the survivors shook the gate, calling out for help. But it wouldn't budge, and nobody came. The water was up to their feet now, causing them to shake the gate harder. Nothing they did helped. But suddenly, through the dim light, Elsa spotted a white coat. It was as steward, scurrying up the stairs.

"Help!" All three cried. "Please help us!"

"Please sir open the gate!" Jack screeched.

The steward shrugged his shoulders, coming back down the stairs. He pulled out a loop of keys from his belt, holding them up for everyone to see. He fiddled with several keys, each one unable to open the door. The water wouldn't stop rising, and the steward began to panic. His fingers became wet, and he accidently dropped the keys. He apologized quickly before running up the stairs.

"No!" Anna called after him. "Come back!"

The water was up to their waists now. Jack dove underneath the water, searching for the fallen keys. His hand glided across the ground, and quickly took hold of the keys when he found them. He gasped when he resurfaced, seeing the water was half way up his back. He held out the keys to Elsa.

"Which one is it Elsa?"

"Try the sharp one," She instructed. "Hurry Jack."

Jack fiddled with the lock, but they key didn't fit. "Wrong one." He flipped to another key, and tried to fit it in the lock.

"Hurry Jack!" Elsa began to yell. The water was up to their necks now. "Jack hurry!"

"It's stuck!" Jack shouted.

"Hurry!" Elsa sucked in a breath of air, fully prepared to emerge into the water.

But Jack had successfully unlocked the door, and pushed the two girls through. They clammered up the staircase, and didn't stop until they had reached a dry deck.

* * *

**Final chapter will be released next week.**


End file.
